There are multiple professions that require the presence of multiple sets of documents before a skilled reviewer. This review professional will examine one document or image and then turn to a second document or image to compare or contrast the differences. This action can be found throughout industries where important statements or visual representations comprise independent legal or functional significance; e.g. contract reviewers, architects, computer programmers, etc.
There is, however, great discomfort in repeatedly swiveling one's neck from side to side to view either multiple documents or multiple computer screens. Therefore, there is a need for single apparatus capable of comfortably allowing document and image comparisons with an input mechanism adapted to maintain a user's comfort.